


Portrety martwych głupców

by CanisPL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisPL/pseuds/CanisPL
Summary: Draco zostaje sam w Malfoy Manor na tydzień. Mija zaledwie noc, podczas której już zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że duchy przodków napierają na niego z każdej strony. Ważne zadanie, burza i dziesiątki portretów działają na wyobraźnię - szczególnie na kogoś takiego, kto mieszka w domu umarłych głupców. Draco postanawia zrobić cokolwiek, byleby nie oszaleć w samotności.Ród Malfoyów skrywa wiele tajemnic. Ambicja, spryt, braterstwo i dostojność to jedne z wielu wartości, które doprowadziły tę rodzinę do upadku.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. Draco Malfoy

_**1\. Draco Malfoy** _

Draco był pewien, że gdy tylko otworzy drzwi, umarli powstaną z grobów.

W otoczonym przez ogromny żywopłot dworze panowała ciemność, która przenikała do każdego kąta. Wiatr uderzał o okiennice, a krople mocno łomotały w dach. Draco liczył w myślach sekundy, od kiedy portrety zaczną mówić – a mówiły na okrągło, szczególnie teraz, kiedy posiadłość wiała pustkami i jedynie duchy nawiedzały niegdyś piękny dom. Czekał, aż na nowo rozpęta się szaleństwo.

Drzwi skrzypnęły, a w korytarzu rozległy się szepty. Oto Malfoyowie obudzili się do życia. Wyłaniali się zewsząd, ich twarze tworzyły mozaikę upiorności i dostojności, a ręce wyciągali niczym inferiusy spod wody.

— Podejdź tu bliżej, chłopcze... Bliżej, bliżej... — mówili, a syki i mamrotania przenikały Draco aż po same lędźwie.

Uniósł wyżej kandelabr, a światło zatańczyło na jego obliczu. Blada twarz oszpecona głębokimi cieniami ukazała się starej pannie na obrazie.

— Tak, tak... Jeszcze bliżej... — nawoływała głosem wyjątkowo podobnym do tego, jaki wydawała ciocia Bella, kiedy smakowała się w cierpieniu ofiary. — Bliżej... Nie bój się.

Zatrzymał się w sekundę, a oczy kobiety przesunęły po starannie dobranej szacie. Draco miał wrażenie, że zaraz spali się jak wiedźmy na stosie pod ostrością tego spojrzenia. Gdy patrzył na Julię Malfoy – na szpiczasty nos, pieprzyk nad górną wargą i postawę emanującą magią – nie dziwił się, że skończyła jak wszystkie inne czarownice w szesnastym wieku. Zaczął się cofać.

— Boisz się mnie, Draco?

Zahaczył o skrawek szaty, przez co poleciał do tyłu, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Rozległ się śmiech Julii, a zaraz po nim chrapliwe rechotania innych Malfoyów. Draco jak nigdy wcześniej nie był wdzięczny Salazarowi, że ci zmarli wieku temu, a ich ciała już od dawna stanowiły pokarm dla robaków.

— Draco, Draco! Boisz się, Draco?

Otrzepał się i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na wiedźmę. Skrzywił się na widok jej uśmiechu. Starość nie przysłużyła się w najmniejszym stopniu Julii, albowiem zęby miała nierówne i pożółkłe, a włosy posiwiałe, mimo że dożyła zaledwie pięćdziesięciu lat. Draco nie dziwił się, dlaczego rzadko wspominano o niej w księgach rodowych. Nie mogła pochwalić się ani wybitnymi osiągnięciami, ani zniewalającą urodą. Była praktycznie nikim.

— Draco, nie odchodź! Draco, zostań przy babce! Draco, Draco!

Odszedł od portretu Julii Malfoy. Korytarz pogrążył się z powrotem w ciemności, gdy zniknął za rogiem. 

— Draco, Draco! Wróć, Draco!

Zamknął się w jadalni. Gdy tylko przestąpił przez próg, pomieszczenie rozświetliło tysiące świec zawieszonych pod sam wysoki sufit, aż Draco musiał zamrugać. Zakurzony żyrandol, niemyta od dawna podłoga i kosz ze zgniłymi owocami – na to natrafił wzrokiem, kiedy tylko przyzwyczaił się do jasności. Długie, czerwone kotary nie zasłaniały wielkich okien, przez co Draco doskonale widział rozświetlające niebo błyskawice i ulewny deszcz.

Zasiadł przy stole i oparł się łokciami o blat, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Przetarł oczy. Znowu odliczał w myślach, lecz tym razem nie wiedział na co. Może spodziewał się, że duch któregoś przodka powstanie z grobu pobliskiego cmentarza? A może czekał, aż dach zwali mu się na głowę? Przy obecnym wietrze Draco nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby nagle fasady domu się zatrzęsły.

— Znowu sam? — Ciszę przerwał czyjś niski, zachrypnięty głos.

Draco odwrócił się w stronę portretu swojego dziadka. Abraxas patrzył nań z góry, a w jego oczach kryło się coś na wzór współczucia. Draco nie był pewien, czy jego dziadek był w stanie czuć tak przyziemną emocję.

— Matka wyjechała na kilka dni — odparł, zaplótłszy ręce na stole. — Czuję, że oszaleję.

Abraxas prychnął i odchylił się nieco, aż Draco mógł zobaczyć połyskujący kieszonkowy zegarek. Dziadek miał takich od groma, z tego co opowiadał ojciec, a ten na obrazie był jednym z wielu innych nic nieznaczących błyskotek.

— Szaleństwo jest stanem dla słabych na umyśle. Tylko ktoś niewystarczająco mocny ulega uczuciom tak silnym, a zarazem destrukcyjnym.

Zagrzmiał grzmot, przez który Draco spojrzał za okno. Deszcz, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej się nasilił, a krople uderzały głośno o szybę, wystukując znajomy mu za dzieciństwa rytm. Stuk-stuk, stuk-stuk, stary przyjaciel pukał do jego drzwi. Stuk-stuk, stuk-stuk, mały Draco już nie bał się samotności.

— Kwiaty będą zniszczone — powiedział i zapatrzył w zarośnięty ogród. — Matka będzie zrozpaczona.

Abraxas znowu prychnął, czym przyciągnął uwagę wnuka. Starszy Malfoy krzywił się nieznacznie, a Draco doskonale wiedział, o czym myślał – Narcyza powinna mieć więcej powodów do rozpaczy niż jakieś tam kwiatki. Mogła chociaż raz na jakiś czas pomyśleć o swoim mężu.

— Kobiety — rzekł. — Wszystko tylko nie mężowie im w głowach.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i na powrót podparł głowę o rękę. Gdyby matka go widziała, zapewne ofukałaby go z góry na dół za okropne maniery niegodne arystokratów. Matki jednak nie było, a Draco musiał coś zrobić, by nie oszaleć.

— Skrzatów nie ma, dwór umiera. Słyszałeś, co inni szepczą? Że to dwór umarłych szaleńców. Nikt zdrowy na umyśle tu nie został. Wszyscy nie żyją.

Kolejna błyskawica rozświetliła niebo. Draco odliczał sekundy do grzmotu, kiedy jego długie palce sunęły po mahoniowym stole, tworząc napis „UPIORY". 

— Nie znają się — odparł Abraxas, czego Draco nie skomentował. — Głupcy myślą, że widzą wszystko. Mówiłeś, że oszalejesz? Zwiedź dwór.

Od błyskawicy aż do grzmotu minęło równe piętnaście sekund, przez co Draco odczuł dziwną satysfakcję, że ten odstęp czasowy był tak idealny. 

— Mieszkam tu od siedemnastu lat, co mam zwiedzać? Cmentarz? A może winnicę? O, to właściwie dobry pomysł. Przy odrobinie alkoholu czas szybciej minie.

— Bądź poważny — zagrzmiał Abraxas, a Draco przewrócił oczami jak sześciolatek. — Jestem pewien, że nasz pałac może cię jeszcze zdziwić.

— To nie jest pałac. — Zaczął tworzyć kolejny napis, który głosił „NUDA". — A ja jestem pewien, że nie może. Ale za to winnica jeszcze nigdy nie przestała mnie zaskakiwać.

— Draco!

Kolejny grzmot i krzyk Abraxasa rozległ się echem po jadalni. Draco oblizał wargi oraz zwrócił znudzony wzrok na dziadka, który zaciskał usta w wąską linię, a ręce zwinął w pięści. Bardzo przypominał ojca. Lucjusz również, kiedy się denerwował, tracił kontrolę nad swoją idealnie neutralną pozą.

— Przygotowujesz się do wielkiego zadania, więc spożytkuj ten czas, by dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego. Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony, jeśli podejdziesz do sprawy z zaangażowaniem. Inni pewnie ci w tym chętnie pomogą.

Draco przetrawił te słowa i rozważył w głowie wszystkie możliwości. Z dwojga złego wolał powłóczyć się po dworze niż leżeć na łóżku i wpatrywać się tępo w sufit w nadziei, że spłynie na niego oświecenie. 

Odsunął krzesło i wstał powoli, poprawiając przy tym i tak nienagannie wyglądającą szatę. Chwycił kandelabr i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Abraxas śledził go wzrokiem aż do wyjścia. Gdy Draco już wychodził, dziadek na pożegnanie powiedział:

— To oni są szaleni, nie ty.

~*~

Malfoy Manor stało w mugolskiej wiosce, albo raczej w pozostałościach mugolskiej wioski. Posiadłość była ogromna; może nie tak potężna jak Hogwart, ale przybywający tu niegdyś goście zachwycali się nad skomplikowanymi przejściami i bogatymi zdobieniami. Draco nigdy nie widział niczego fascynującego w ornamentach i w dziesiątkach pokoi oraz korytarzy, tak samo nie rozumiał, dlaczego inni rozdziawiali buzię na widok magicznej szkoły. Koniec końców Hogwart był zaledwie kupą kamieni.

Wracając, Malfoy Manor przyciągało do siebie wielu gości. Draco pamiętał żywe bale, śmiechy ludzi, okrzyki zachwytu i ten niesamowity zapach róż, które matka zawsze ściągała na przyjęcia. Czarodzieje byli, można by rzec, oczarowani feerią barw i wylewającym się zewsząd bogactwem. Malfoyowie szczycili się pięknem. Uplasowali się na pierwszym, nieoficjalnie przeprowadzonym rankingu najznamienitszych arystokratów, prześcignąwszy tym samym ród Blacków. 

Czasy świetności jednak już dawno minęły, zabierając ze sobą wszystko to, co sprawiało, że dwór żył.

Draco wszedł do pokoju w lewym skrzydle. Naparł na niego trudny do określenia zapach – coś w rodzaju stęchlizny. Odkąd przestali utrzymywać skrzaty, dwór podupadł, przypominając bardziej nawiedzony dom niż najpiękniejszą posiadłość, jaka kiedykolwiek powstała w Wielkiej Brytanii. 

Zapalił kolejne świece, aż mógł przyjrzeć się całemu pomieszczeniu. Było utrzymane w jasnych kolorach. Przez strzeliste okna Draco widział labirynt, u którego środku stał posąg w kształcie anioła. Czasami, gdy błyskało, mógł dostrzec w oddali zabudowane miasteczko.

— Pierwszy raz tutaj?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę portretu wiszącego nad łóżkiem. Ze złotych ram patrzył na niego mężczyzna z krótkimi blond włosami, które kręciły się przy uchu. Za pazuchą miał schowany miecz, a na dłoniach białe rękawice. Armand Malfoy stał w całej swej okazałości z głową uniesioną do góry i wyprostowaną pozą.

Draco odłożył świecę na starą drewnianą szafę i stanął przed starannie pościelonym łóżkiem. Jego praprzodek wydawał się z tej odległości niesamowicie wysoki, choć z tego co słyszał młody Malfoy, Armand był w rzeczywistości dość niski. Ponoć magiczni Francuzi w jedenastym wieku uwielbiali dodawać sobie na portretach wzrostu.

— Właściwie to nie. Jak byłem mały, bawiłem się z przyjacielem w chowanego, więc postanowiłem się tu ukryć.

Draco zawsze świetnie się chował, albowiem znał tę rezydencję jak własną kieszeń. Jednak te dziesięć lat temu pokój należący niegdyś do Armanda był w stanie przebudowy, więc portret Malfoya znajdował się w ścisłej opiece konserwatorów zabytków. Ten jeden jedyny raz Teodor znalazł Draco w kilka minut.

Armand, o dziwo, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Poprawił swój kapelusz, z którego zwisało pawie pióro, i spytał:

— Szukasz inspiracji?

Draco rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, a uśmiech Armanda jeszcze bardziej się powiększył.

— W twoim wieku wyglądałem dokładnie tak samo, kiedy podążałem za marzeniami. Powiedz mi, nad czym myślisz?

Draco podrapał się w kark, a wzrok utkwił w białej pościeli.

— Dostałem pewne zadanie od osoby, której nie mogę zawieść. Jeśli mi się powiedzie, świat stanie się lepszym miejscem, a ja... a moja rodzina stanie na wyżynach chwały.

Armand przytaknął. On jeden pewnie wiedział, jak bardzo liczyła się sława i uznanie, i jak ciężko trzeba na obydwie rzeczy zapracować. Dlatego właśnie Draco za pierwszy cel wycieczki obrał sobie Malfoya, który założył cały ród w Wielkiej Brytanii. Armand doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak ważna była ambicja, by osiągnąć cel.

— Chodzi ci o króla? — spytał, a Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, splatając ręce za plecami.

— Można tak powiedzieć.

Armand ponownie przytaknął, a Draco zastanowił się, czy nie powiedzieć mu, iż czarodzieje już od dawna nie mieli królów ani królowych. Stwierdził jednak, że właściwie nie miał po co. Nie przyszedł na rozmowę o obecnej polityce.

— Wilhelm byłby dumny, widząc, jak nasza rodzina obrosła w potęgę!

Draco musiał odwrócić głowę, by schować czający się w kącikach ust kpiący uśmiech. Był zdania, że Wilhelm Zdobywca prędzej padłby z przerażenia, niż kipiał z dumy.

— Widzisz tamten labirynt?

— Widzę.

— Trafiłeś kiedyś do posągu?

— Oczywiście! I to nie raz!

Draco mógł iść z zamkniętymi oczami, a i tak by trafił do samego środka. Spędził w nim dużo czasu z przyjaciółmi wiele lat temu. Dafne i Milicenta uwielbiały tam przesiadywać, dlatego też całą grupą wędrowali po labiryncie nawet w nocy, kiedy chciały pooglądać gwieździste niebo. 

— Labirynt był pierwszą rzeczą, którą tu wybudowałem — oświadczył z dumą, na co Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— A nie dwór?

Armand machnął dłonią jakby przecinał powietrze ostrym mieczem.

— Skądże! Dwór powstał później, ale labirynt... Labirynt był prawdziwym dziełem. Długo się głowiłem, jak go stworzyć! Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek dotknąłeś dłoni anioła?

Draco wolał sobie tego nie przypominać. Do dziś pamiętał, jak spadł z posągu i złamał rękę.

— Kiedyś próbowałem — odparł szczerze. — Jak byłem mały. Później już nigdy.

Oczy Armanda zabłysły, a na twarz wystąpiła jawna satysfakcja.

— A więc siadaj i słuchaj — nakazał. — A kiedy już wszystko usłyszysz, pójdź do labiryntu. 

Draco usiadł na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a Armand wyprostował się i zaczął swoją opowieść.


	2. 2. Armand Malfoy

**_2\. Armand Malfoy – ambicja_ **

_1066 r._

Stonehenge było niezwykle ciekawym miejscem. W dzień nie wyróżniało się kompletnie niczym, z kolei w nocy przez kamienie przepływała magia, od której Armand dostawał dreszczy na całym ciele. Czysta moc napełniała jego płuca, aż nie mógł oddychać. Nawet Wilhelm przyznał, że czuł coś potężnego; coś, co wymykało się spod kontroli.  
  
Jednego wieczora stanęli oboje w środku kręgu. Wiatr smagał ich twarze, a chłód przedzierał się przez zbyt cienkie stroje. Chmury przesłoniły niebo. Żadne z nich jednak nie ośmieliło się narzekać.

Wszystko zaczęło się spokojnie; poczuli wibrowanie dochodzące z ziemi jak podczas tętentu tysiąca koni przez polanę. Z czasem jednak zrobiło się głośniej – usłyszeli dźwięk przypominający zawalanie się głazów i szum liści, jakby zjawy poruszały całymi drzewami, domagając się uwagi i hałasu. Armand wdychał głęboko powietrze i pozwolił jasnym włosom przysłaniać mu widok, który sam w sobie nie był niczym niezwykłym, ale to, co ze sobą przynosił, sprawiało, iż pragnął śmiać się jak szaleniec do końca swych dni.  
  
— Czy to nie jest piękne? — spytał w momencie, kiedy niebo rozświetliły różowawe błyski. Uśmiech malował mu się na twarzy, a oczy błyszczały jak u kogoś, kto właśnie stał na klifie i dostrzegał przed sobą miliony możliwości. — Magia, prawdziwa magia! Wygramy, Wilhelmie! Z taką siłą nic nas nie powstrzyma – ani burza, ani wichura, ani nawet armia Harolda. Jesteśmy niezwyciężeni! Anglia już wkrótce będzie nasza!  
  
Wiatr nasilił się, poruszając gałęziami tak mocno, że te niemal uleciały w powietrze. W uszach im szumiało. Rozległy się grzmoty, a różowawe błyski skupiły się w miejscu, w którym stali. Obydwoje zadzierali głowy tak wysoko, że powoli zaczynały boleć ich karki. Było jednak warto, ponieważ nagle niebo błysnęło i w jednej chwili kamienie wokół nich stanęły w błękitnym ogniu. 

Wilhelm rozdziawił buzię na ten widok, czując, jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje, a nogi stają się jak z waty. Niebieski płomień buchał z każdego głazu niemal jak w piekle. Drżenie ustało, ale wiatr wciąż próbował urwać mu głowę. Podparł się o kamień stojący za nim i brał głębokie wdechy, jakby dusił się albo wykonywał niesamowicie ciężki manewr szablą. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dłonie zaczęły mu drżeć.  
  
— I jak to zamierza nam pomóc wygrać? — Odwrócił głowę w stronę starego przyjaciela. — Chyba nie zamierzasz użyć całej tej potęgi przeciwko armii Harolda?  
  
Armand uśmiechnął się doń, na co Wilhelm zareagował wzdrygnięciem. Na twarzy jego kompana malowała się czysta fascynacja i niezmierzone ilości ambicji, co już samo w sobie sprawiało, że Wilhelmowi kręciło się w głowie. Nic jednak nie mogło dorównać temu błysku w oku, dumnej postawie i wykrzywionych ustach, które jasno wyrażały, iż pokonanie armii Harolda będzie dziecinną igraszką. Wilhelm nie wątpił, że gdyby to on znalazł się na miejscu Harolda, obróciłby się w jednej sekundzie w pył.   
  
Armand odwrócił się na powrót do głazów. Dumny i wyprostowany obserwował dzieło czystej magii jak sęp upatrujący swej ofiary.  
  
— Nie doceniasz mnie, Wilhelmie — odpowiedział i zmrużył oczy. — Nie doceniasz.

~*~

Miesiąc później Armand stanął na ziemiach podarowanych mu przez Wilhelma. Swoją klacz przywiązał do drzewa, a sam podparł się po bokach i z uwagą zaczął rozglądać się po terenie.

— I jak myślisz? — spytał Victorię.

Zarżała i stuknęła kopytami o podłoże, na co Armand się uśmiechnął.

— Też tak sądzę. Wezwę kilku wieśniaków do pomocy. Może jak się sprężymy, to zaczniemy badania już za kilka miesięcy.

Odwrócił się na powrót do pustej polany, która była zarośnięta i dzika. Niecałą milę dalej znajdowała się wioska – a przynajmniej tak słyszał od Wilhelma, kiedy widzieli się ostatni raz. W głowie już formował mu się plan, co wybuduje na tym małym skrawku ziemi, który od teraz na wieki będzie należał do jego rodziny. 

Najpierw jednak pragnął stworzyć to, o czym od dawna marzył; o czym marzył od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz postawił stopę na Stonehenge. 

— Cały świat usłyszy o Malfoyach — powiedział do siebie z malutkim uśmiechem, a oczy mu zabłyszczały jak tamtej nocy, gdy z Wilhelmem przypatrywali się największemu cudu na ziemi. — Cały świat.

~*~

Przeprawa przez błotnistą drogę do wioski nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, jakie Armand przeżył. Biedna Victoria, zmaltretowana po długiej podróży do nowych ziem, teraz wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Armand poklepał ją, gdy odprowadzał do stajni, od której śmierdziało kupą i zepsutym jedzeniem.

— To tylko na chwilę — powiedział jej do ucha, a ona znowu zarżała, jak gdyby była mocno urażona tym, iż musiała przebywać w tak zaniedbanym miejscu. — Kilka minut i stąd jedziemy.

Victoria stuknęła kopytami i odwróciła się od Armanda, na co ten wykrzywił usta w brzydkim uśmiechu.

Karczma, o dziwo, była w lepszym stanie od stajni. W środku pachniało ziołami i palonym drewnem, a grupka starszych mężczyzn wygrywała wesołą melodię, do której tańczyli zarówno dzieci, jak i dorośli. Wszyscy śmiali się i klaskali, aż Armand chciał do nich dołączyć. Pewna kobieta nawet zaczęła się do niego zbliżać z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, ale wtem porwał go tłum i z tego do tego wylądował przy ladzie.

Duże beczułki pełne piwa stały przyparte do ściany. W kamiennym kominku palił się ogień, z czego Armand widział wypalany chleb i pieczonego kurczaka, który z tej odległości wyglądał naprawdę soczyście. Duchota pomieszczenia powoli dawała mu się we znaki.

— Coś dla pana? — spytała pulchna barmanka, która polerowała brudną szmatą jeszcze brudniejsze naczynie.

Armand skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Usiadł niepewnie na drewnianym stołku oraz podparł się rękami o ladę. Była oblana piwem i czymś, czego nie potrafił zidentyfikować, ale kleiło się do palców i pozostawiało po sobie obrzydliwe wrażenie, jakby zanurzyło się ręce w miodzie. Armanda przeszył dreszcz na samo porównanie.

— Czy jest w tej wiosce jakiś kowal?

Barmanka strzeliła nań spojrzeniem. Prosiakowata twarz, na którą nie potrafił przestać spoglądać (bo była tak parszywa), przybrała ciemniejszy kolor, niemal równy krzyżykowi powieszonemu na ścianie.

— Pan tu nowy? — Barmanka przechyliła na bok głowę, a kąciki ust Armanda powędrowały jeszcze niżej tak, że niemal wyglądał jak ci wszyscy mnisi, kiedy napomykał coś o czarnej magii. — Aaa! Pan tu nowy, pan nic nie wie! Mieszka?

— Merlinowi dzięki nie — mruknął, lecz już głośniej dodał: — To mogę znaleźć gdzieś tu kowala?

— Już wiem, już wiem! Pan to ten Francuz, Francuz, który mieszka niedaleko! Pan ponoć bardzo mężny, bardzo dostojny pan! Jak zdrowie?

— Im dłużej tu przebywam, tym gorsze.

Zaśmiała się i, ku zgorszeniu Armanda, chrumknęła. Piersi jej zafalowały, a tłuszcz z brzucha zdawał się przelewać na boki. Miał coraz większą ochotę, by najzwyczajniej w świecie wyjść z tej karczmy i o własnych siłach poszukać kowala choćby i kilka mil stąd.

— Pan nie wie, co to wieś, pan na dworze pewnie urodzony! — Rzuciła ścierkę na ladę i oparła się łokciami, aż piersi znalazły się tuż przed oczami Armanda. — Pan pewnie bogaty, harował pewnie nigdy! Na wsi trzeba pracować! Praca, praca, praca!

— Właśnie do pracy przyszedłem. — Przejechał dłonią po ustach, starając się nie zerkać w dół. — Ale muszę znaleźć...

— Kowala! W tej wiosce mamy dobrego kowala, starszego, pan go nie przeoczy. Dziwny jakiś, taki samotny, ale dobry w swoim fachu! Plotki mówią... — Nachyliła się do ucha Armanda i wyszeptała doń: — Plotki mówią, że on magiczny jest! Że to czarnoksiężnik, ale samotny i zagubiony. Wygląda niegroźnie, ale skoro czarnoksiężnik... — Oddaliła się, dzięki czemu Armand mógł w końcu wziąć głębszy oddech. — Ale nigdy nikogo nie zawiódł! Dobry w swym fachu, a to tylko plotki! Plotkom nie ufam, o nie, nie, nie! Gdybym ufała, tobym oszalała! Pan wierzy plotkom?

Armand skinął ledwo zauważalnie głową. W tle usłyszał, że muzyka się zmieniła, a po parkiecie rozległ się na nowo stukot butów, który swym rytmem, o dziwo, uspokoił Malfoya. Rozsiadł się wygodniej.

— Każda plotka ma w sobie ziarnko prawdy — stwierdził, kiwając głową na potwierdzenie swych słów. — Poza tym plotki często bywają pożyteczne.

— Pożyteczne-zbyteczne, ot, co! — Wzięła się pod boki, przez co wyglądała teraz jak strażniczka ogromnej wieży. — Pan pójdzie teraz do tego kowala i porozmawia z nim! Na własnej skórze przekona się, czy plotki są prawdziwe, czy nie.

Chwyciła ścierkę i zaczęła nią energicznie przecierać blat. Malfoy podziękował sobie w duchu, że koniec końców nie zdecydował się na nic do picia, ponieważ nie wątpił, że jak nic dopadłaby go potworna mugolska choroba.

~*~

— Halo? Dzień dobry, powiedziano mi, że mogę tu zastać kowala... To pan?

Stara chatka na obrzeżach wioski była otoczona przez wysokie drzewa i trawę sięgającą kostek, co sprawiło, że Armand zastanowił się, czy pomoc kowala rzeczywiście była mu natychmiastowo potrzebna. 

Zza skrzypiących drzwi wyszedł stary mężczyzną ze śnieżnobiałymi włosami. Jego twarz poznaczyły zmarszczki i bruzdy, a jasnoniebieskie oczy dokładnie lustrowały sylwetkę Armanda, aż ten się wzdrygnął. Przez myśl przemknęło mu pytanie, jak to możliwe, że ktoś w takim wieku mógł wykonywać tak ciężki zawód.

Starzec podparł się drżącymi dłońmi o klamkę i zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi. Usta miał lekko rozchylone, a włosy wyglądały, jakby przeżyły atak rozwścieczonych kur.

— To ja — odparł słabym, odrobinę bełkotliwym tonem, jak gdyby wypił co najmniej kilka butelek Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu wymieszanych z tutejszym piwem.

Armand wystąpił jedną nogą do przodu, chociaż stawał się coraz bardziej niepewny, czy rzeczywiście powinien tu przychodzić, skoro staruszek wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz upaść ze zmęczenia. 

— Potrzebuję, aby podkuł pan podkowy mojego konia — powiedział, bacznie obserwując drżącego mężczyznę.

Kowal skinął głową i w żółwim tempie podszedł do stolika, na którym miał porozrzucane różne narzędzia – wiele z nich Armand w ogóle nie rozpoznał. Nawet nie był pewien, czy chciał, zważywszy na to, że niektóre nie wyglądały, jak gdyby służyły nie tylko do podkuwania koni.

Ruszył za staruszkiem skrzypiącą podłogą, aż znaleźli się na zewnątrz, gdzie wiało jak przy huraganie. Właściwie nawet zanosiło się na burzę, ponieważ niebo spowiły ciemne chmury. Armand zmarszczył na ten widok brwi. Przecież jak tu przyjechał, słońce świeciło w najlepsze i nic nie zapowiadało ulewy.

Skierował wzrok na kowala. Powinien zapytać o nazwisko... Może akurat usłyszałby coś znajomego.

— Jak się nazywasz, panie? — spytał.

Mężczyzna wziął między nogi jedno kopyto konia i z zadziwiającą siłą wziął się do pracy.

— Edgar Crouch.

Armand zmarszczył brwi. Kiedyś słyszał to nazwisko, był pewien, że nawet niedawno. Tylko gdzie i od kogo? Może Wilhelm coś niegdyś napomknął?

— Crouch? Obiło mi się o uszy, ale nikogo takiego nie kojarzę... — Oparł się o drugą nogę, kowal zaś nie zaprzestał na ani sekundę swojej roboty. — Urodził się pan w Anglii?

Edgar mruknął coś pod nosem, co z jednej strony mogło być potwierdzeniem, a z drugiej zaprzeczeniem, więc Armand postanowił drążyć dalej. W końcu i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

— Ma pan tu jakichś innych członków rodziny?

— Jestem sam.

— Długo pan tu mieszka?

— Od kiedy pamiętam.

Armand skinął głową na te słowa. Mógł się spodziewać, że ktoś tak stary jak Crouch będzie siedział w tej zapyziałej wiosce przez całe życie.

Ale skąd kojarzył to nazwisko?

— Dobre miejsce, wszędzie blisko. Niedaleko widziałem potok... Niczego tu nie brakuje.

Niemal – brakowało bowiem świeżości i czystości, ale na tu już Armand nie miał wpływu. I tak nie zamierzał przyjeżdżać w te okolice zbyt często, więc jakaś podrzędna wioska mogła tu stać i się rozpadać.

— Do Stonehenge też niedaleko... — mruknął już bardziej do siebie, ale staruszek zdawał się zamrzeć na te słowa.

— Był pan w Stonehenge? — spytał Crouch, opuszczając nogę konia.

Armand spojrzał na Edgara.

— Wiele razy. — Splótł ręce za plecami i zakołysał się na piętach. — Jest ciekawym zjawiskiem badań.

Jasne oczy Edgara przewiercały Armanda na wylot. Malfoy napiął się wnet jak struna, jednak nie opuścił wzroku. Coś mu mówiło, że nie powinien – że zrobiłby źle, gdyby ugiął się pod naporem spojrzenia. Nawet nie mrugnął czy nie zmrużył oczu.

— Taaak, jest. Jakie badania pan prowadzi?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, aż mu coś strzyknęło.

— Właściwości kamieni — odparł, zatajając wkradający się na usta uśmieszek. — Nic ciekawego.

Do pokonania armii Harolda wystarczyła zaledwie mała część energii pulsującej w kamiennym kręgu. Armand zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby wydobył całą magię i wlał ją w inny przedmiot, na przykład swoją różdżkę. Czy to czyniłoby go niepokonanym? Czy może magia by go zabiła od nadmiaru potęgi? Jeszcze nie wiedział, ale chciał się przekonać.

— Samo jednak zajmowanie się kamieniami bywa... magiczne. Wie pan, czuć, że jestem w Anglii, czuć tu coś mitycznego i niezbadanego. Chcę się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, byleby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. — Uśmiechnął się na końcu do kowala, na co ten prychnął i wrócił do konia.

— Tylko niech pan uważa. W każdej chwili te kamole mogą spaść panu na głowę.

Uśmiech przemienił się w pobłażliwy. Aż serce zalała mu litość do biednego staruszka, który spędził tyle czasu w wiosce, że stał się ślepy na otaczające go piękno.

— Jestem gotów poświęcić się w imię nauki.

Edgar rzucił mu spojrzenie z ukosa, ale prędko wrócił do konia.

— Ambicja jest pierwszym stopniem do piekła.

Armand przechylił na bok głowę ze zmrużonymi od szczerej uciechy oczami. Najwidoczniej niewiele dzieliło go od przysłowiowego piekła.

Czego się jednak nie robi dla nauki?

Po pewnym czasie Victoria była już gotowa, dzięki czemu mógł wrócić na działkę, by w pełni zająć się przygotowaniami do swoich badań. Po zapłaceniu kowalowi wsiadł na konia i ruszył wolno omszałą ścieżką do przyszłego domu. Odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę, by znowu podziękować Edgarowi, ale wtem dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że zastygł w miejscu jak zaczarowany.

Przyrządy leciały w stronę domu, zaś sam Crouch manewrował jakby od niechcenia różdżką, najwidoczniej nie dostrzegając Malfoya. Czarodziej zdawał się teraz pełen sił, zupełnie niepodobny do starca, którym wcześniej był. Nie dygotał, nie garbił się i nie musiał podpierać się o najbliższą ścianę. Armand obserwował całe zejście z rozszerzonymi oczami i dziwnym mrowieniem w okolicach podbrzusza.

A jednak. Niektóre plotki okazują się prawdziwe. Armand z całą pewnością tego nie zapomni.


	3. 3. Armand Malfoy

_**Armand Malfoy – ambicja – zarozumiałość** _

_1067 r._

— Panie Crouch! Witam pana.

Armand przestąpił próg chatki starego Croucha. W środku jak zwykle pachniało szałwią, którą z niewiadomych dla Armanda przyczyn Edgar palił w masowych ilościach, aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Czasami zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Crouch to wytrzymywał. Spędzał tyle czasu w tej rozpadającej się chacie, a Malfoy jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by starszy mężczyzna wyglądał na choćby odrobinę osłabionego.

Edgar mruknął coś na przywitanie i wrócił do rozłupywania orzechów. Cały stół był zawalony skorupkami, mimo iż przed Crouchem leżała szara szmata. Armand zaplótł ręce za plecami i zakołysał się na piętach jak dziecko.

— Labirynt już prawie ukończony. Chciałby go pan zobaczyć?

Crouch odrzucił łupinki na chustę i wstał od stołu. Pobrużdżone palce wytarł o brudną szmatkę.

— Powiedz mi, chłopcze, dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy na labiryncie? 

— Nie jestem już chłopcem, panie Crouch. — Wykrzywił twarz w uśmiechu, ale po chwili wrócił do obojętnej maski. — Pokażę panu. Tego nie da się opisać słowami. To coś więcej niż "jakiś tam" labirynt – to dzieło, magiczne dzieło, które jestem pewien, że w przyszłości będzie oznaką wiedzy i mądrości. Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć, a już pan zrozumie, co mam na myśli.

Edgar parsknął pod nosem i stanął naprzeciwko Malfoya. Był dużo niższy – tak niski, że Armand mógł patrzyć na niego z góry jak na okropnego robaka, którego można zabić jednym ciosem, a który jednak był tak brzydki, że aż szkoda się go robiło. 

Malfoy uśmiechnął się w najuprzejmiejszy dla niego sposób, odpędzając od siebie potworne wyobrażenia o miażdżeniu robaków.

— To jak będzie? Zechce pan pójść ze mną podziwiać tworzącą się na naszych oczach potęgę?

Edgar posłał poszczerbiony uśmiech Armandowi, na co ten nie potrafił powstrzymać się od wzdrygnięcia. Jakkolwiek widywał Croucha już od wielu miesięcy i kilkukrotnie miał okazję zobaczyć jego uśmieszek, nie mógł nie czuć obrzydzenia na sam ten widok. Ledwo powstrzymał się od skrzywienia i odsunięcia na krok.

— Zapraszam.

~*~

Armand mógł określić wieloma słowami labirynt, który właśnie budował; doskonały, okazały, potężny, nadzwyczajny, boski. Żaden jednak nie potrafił przekazać uczuć, które gotowały się w nim w chwili, kiedy oprowadzał pana Croucha.

Pan Crouch musiał podpierać się na lasce. Armand nie zwracał właściwie na starucha specjalnej uwagi – nie dostrzegał dygoczących rąk, zaciśniętych palców i krzywych nóg, czyli tego wszystkiego, na co powinien szlachetny młodzieniec uważać przy kimś starszym.

Dobrze, że Armand nie uważał się za szlachetną osobę.

Szedł o krok przed Edgarem i wodził wzrokiem to na niego, to na labirynt, jakby wcielił się w rolę ojca obserwującego z dumą syna, którego podziwiał ktoś nieznajomy. Wysokie żywopłoty sprawiały, że na tamtą chwilę nie docierało do mężczyzn zbytnio wiele światła, jednak żadne nie narzekało; Armand – bo osiągnął zamierzony efekt, Edgar – bo był zbyt przytłoczony wąskimi korytarzami.

Równo przystrzyżona trawa (zasługa zatrudnionych wieśniaków) i gdzieniegdzie wplecione w krzewy białe róże (zasługa genialnego zmysłu Armanda) sprawiały, że wycieczka sama w sobie była niezwykle przyjemna. Obyło się bez rozmów, na szczęście. Zamiast tego mogli podziwiać niekończące się korytarze i wdychać zapach kwiatów, który dla Croucha był tak samo przytłaczający, jak dla Armanda woń szałwii.

— Czy ten labirynt ma jakiś cel? — spytał w momencie, kiedy akurat zbliżali się do środka labiryntu.

— To znaczy? — Armand nawet nie spojrzał na towarzysza, trzymając wzrok utkwiony w końcu korytarza.

— Czemu na początku wybudował pan tu jakiś gąszcz zamiast domu?

Armand popatrzył na niego jak na kogoś, na kim się strasznie zawiódł.

— Ten _gąszcz_ jest moim domem. — Przejechał czule dłonią po żywopłocie. — Kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce, przekona się pan, co miałem na myśli. Musi pan jednak wiedzieć, że nie kuchnia i sypialnia tworzą dom. Dom to coś specjalnego, wyjątkowego sercu. Las może być czyimś domem, góry oraz morze też. Mój dom różni się od innych. — Schował rękę do kieszeni i nagle się zatrzymał, a z nim również Crouch.

Znajdowali się właśnie pośrodku kwadratu otoczonego z czterech stron żywopłotem. Z każdej ściany prowadziło wyjście. Symetria aż ocieplała serce. Co ciekawe, w centrum znajdowały się schody prowadzące w dół, pod ziemię. Były kręcone i strome – to jedno szczególnie zauważył stary Crouch, gdy swoimi wątłymi nogami próbował zejść w podziemia. Armand bez żadnych problemów przeskoczył po kilka stopni i już po chwili stał w sercu wszystkiego, co kochał. 

Niewielkie pomieszczenie było wypełnione po brzegi magicznymi sprzętami do eksperymentów. W środku pachniało zmiksowanymi eliksirami i białymi różami (od których Crouchowi powoli kręciło się w głowie), a aż po sufit buchały pary z buteleczek do mikstur. Armand najwidoczniej już się przyzwyczaił do tego swądu, bo ani się nie skrzywił, ani nie zmarszczył brwi. Mimo smrodu podziemia robiły wrażenie; Crouch od dawna nie widział takiego nagromadzenia magicznych przedmiotów w jednym miejscu.

— I co sądzisz, panie? — Armand odwrócił się do Edgara z bladym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. 

— Dalej nie widzę sensu w tym wszystkim — odparł wprost, na co Malfoyowi kąciki ust powędrowały jeszcze wyżej.

— Stonehenge.

Crouch zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Malfoy uważnie mu się przyglądał. Wyglądał, jak gdyby oczekiwał po towarzyszu niesamowitego toku myślenia; jak gdyby nauczyciel czekał, aż jego uczeń znajdzie prawidłową odpowiedź.

Crouch myślał i myślał, aż koniec końców pokręcił głową, a Malfoy opuścił zrezygnowany ramiona. Odwrócił się z powrotem do stołu laboratoryjnego.

— Kilka miesięcy temu Wilhelm podbił Anglię. Byłem tymczasem w jego wojskach, służyłem jako najbliższy pomocnik. Szukaliśmy sposobu na armię Harolda, i to długo, dzień w dzień, noc w noc. Wydawało nam się, że nic nie jest w stanie nam pomóc... Aż wreszcie znalazłem. — Jego oczy zaświeciły się jak na widok skrzyni pełnej złota. — Stonehenge. Magia Stonehenge. Wie pan, jak potężna jest tam magia, prawda? W końcu nie bez powodu pan o to pytał pierwszego dnia, kiedy pana poznałem.

Crouch zmrużył oczy, ale nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Właściwie nie musiał – Armand znał odpowiedź.

— To jest moja szansa, panie Crouch. — Spojrzał z góry na Edgara, aż ten zmarszczył brwi. — Dla mnie i mojej rodziny. Mówię to panu, albowiem jest pan jedynym czarodziejem w tej wiosce i mam dziwne przeczucie, że też jedyną osobą, która może mnie zrozumieć.

Odszedł pod wschodnią ścianę, przy której stał stół zasłonięty przez dużą płachtę. Chwycił ją i zrzucił za jednym machnięciem, aż Crouchowi ukazał się kawałek kamienia, który jak przypuszczał, pochodził ze Stonehenge.

Armandowi coraz ciężej się oddychało od nadmiaru emocji. Energia buzowała w jego żyłach jak strumień magii przechodzący przez ciało. Podniecenie, ekstaza – to wszystko mieszało się w jedno i sprawiało, że myśli kręciły się jedynie wokół, w gruncie rzeczy, niewielkiego odłamu Stonehenge, wysysając jakąkolwiek ostrożność i nieufność. 

— To dzięki magii Stonehenge udało nam się pokonać armię Harolda... Zrobiłem to sam, bez niczyjej pomocy! Teraz, kiedy wiem, z jaką potęgą obcuję, mogę panu obiecać, że będę... że moja rodzina będzie jedną z najwspanialszych, jakie Anglia widziała! Wystarczy tylko sięgnąć!

Nachylił się nad kamieniem z palącymi policzkami, a szeroki uśmiech rozlał się po jego twarzy jak podczas najszczęśliwszego dnia w życiu. Czuł, że dobrze zrobił, dzieląc się swoimi osiągnięciami z innym czarodziejem. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że jego imię nigdy nie zniknie, dopóki choć jedna osoba będzie wiedziała o jego potędze.

Kiedy Crouch przez długi czas nie odpowiadał, Malfoy odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zauważył, jak ten przywdział oceniającą maskę niczym profesor i kalkulował w głowie wszystko to, co dziś usłyszał. Armand nie miał nic przeciwko. Niech Edgar wie, z kim miał do czynienia.

Armand odchrząknął i kiedy zwrócił na siebie uwagę Edgara, splótł ręce w koszyczek oraz przemówił:

— Panie Crouch, muszę pana prosić o dyskrecję... Jestem dobrej myśli, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, ale póki co jestem na etapie prób. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie... Chyba pan rozumie, że lepiej tego na razie nie rozpowiadać. — Ściszył głos, nachylając się w stronę Croucha, jak gdyby wyjawiał wielki sekret. — Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, co planuję. Mogę jednak zapewnić, że będzie pan pierwszym, który dowie się, czy coś osiągnąłem.

Odchylił się z powrotem z malutkim uśmieszkiem, co Crouch odwzajemnił w swój wyszczerbiony sposób.

— W pełni rozumiem, panie Malfoy. — Skinął głową, niemal przypieczętowując swe słowa. — Dyskrecja to podstawa do sukcesu.

~*~

Kiedy tygodnie mijały, Armand niemal nie wychodził z labiryntu. Zlecił jakimś tam wieśniakom budowę prowizorycznego domu, lecz nie przykładał do niego zbyt wielkiej wagi. Stonehenge było czymś, co pożerało mu czas. Budził się i zasypiał ze słowem "potęga" na ustach, czuł jej posmak jak przy słodkich pocałunkach każdego poranka. Miał wrażenie, jakby popadł w miłość do magii.

Spał krótko i nierówno, a jego sny obracały się wokół tematów Stonehenge. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że nabawił się obsesji, ale Armand był zdania, że to zwykła chęć sukcesu. Został stworzony, by osiągać cele. Od małego wiedział, że wygra każdą bitwę, którą stoczy – nawet tę w jego myślach i tę związaną z uczuciami.

Dlatego też, ignorując głód i pragnienie, doszedł do upragnionego zwycięstwa. Wychudzony, z poszarzałą twarzą i sińcami pod oczami, ale za to z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, nie mógł się powstrzymać od natychmiastowego pobiegnięcia do Croucha.

Otworzył z hukiem drzwi.

— Panie Crouch! — krzyknął, aż stary kot uciekł od niego z sykiem. — Panie Crouch, udało mi się! Znalazłem sposób na wyciągnięcie całej magii ze Stonehenge! Zrobiłem to!

Z pokoju wyłonił się stary Crouch podparty o laskę. Jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała. Była jak pusta tablica. Malfoy się tym nie przejął i z żarem zaczął opowiadać:

— To było tylko kwestią czasu... Wiedziałem, że mi się uda, w końcu komu jak nie mi? Jestem Malfoyem, poprowadziłem Wilhelma do zwycięstwa... Wygrana była niemal pewna! Ja... Moja rodzina wespnie się na sam szczyt! 

— Gratuluję, panie Malfoy. — Głos Croucha był dziwnie bezbarwny. — Zapewne pójdzie pan teraz świętować zwycięstwo?

Armand pokręcił głową tak szybko, że włosy obiły mu się o twarz.

— Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie! Muszę się jeszcze przygotować. Ale kto wie, może jutro... Co pan powie na kolejkę piwa? Ja stawiam.

Crouch uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby go nagle ząb rozbolał, co dopiero po chwili Malfoy zauważył. Zmarszczył brwi na ten widok.

— Dlaczego nie? — Edgar wzruszył ramionami, a Malfoy miał wrażenie, że zrobił to, by pozbyć się napięcia. — Należy się panu podarunek w ramach uznania.

Armand zaśmiał się i machnął dłonią.

— Nie trzeba, proszę pana! Wystarczy mi fakt, że od dzisiaj do końca życia nie będzie mi niczego brakować!

Crouch zmrużył jasne oczy. Armand uważał, że gdy tak robił, wyglądał, jakby skrycie kimś gardził.

Przywdział uśmiech na twarz tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, byleby nie dać po sobie znać, że myślał nieprzyjemnie o Edgarze.

— Spotkamy się jutro, panie Crouch. Tymczasem miłego dnia!

Staruszek nic nie odpowiedział. Właściwie nie musiał. Armand ulotnił się w mgnieniu oka, a ostatnim jego zmartwieniem był jakiś stary kowal, który ni z tego, ni z owego zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać.

Gdy wychodził, nie mógł powstrzymać się od wrażenia, jakoby za chwilę miał spłonąć pod naporem żarliwego spojrzenia Croucha.

~*~

Pogwizdywał cicho wesołą melodyjkę, którą zasłyszał w gospodzie pierwszego dnia, kiedy się w niej pojawił. Pomimo ogólnego brudu i smrodu, muzycy potrafili stworzyć coś naprawdę ożywiającego i przywołującego na usta uśmiech, a nogi aż same podrygiwały w takt rytmu. Choć nigdy nie wrócił do owej rozpadającej się rudery, postanowił zapamiętać tamtejszych grajków i energię, którą ze sobą przynosili.

Może właśnie przez pogwizdywanie albo wyśmienity humor nie usłyszał, jak ktoś wszedł do jego domu. Może gdyby się nie rozproszył, nie dostałby w tył głowy czymś tępym. 

Chwycił się za potylicę i poczuł coś ciepłego i lepkiego. Popatrzył na swą rękę – krew. Dużo krwi. Prześlizgiwała się między palcami i skapywała na świeżą szatę. Plamiła podłogę i stół. 

Zakręciło mu się w głowie, aż musiał przytrzymać się blatu, by nie upaść. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na jedyną osobę, której się tu teraz nie spodziewał.

— Crouch — stęknął ni to z zaskoczenia, ni to ze słabości. W każdym razie wyszło na jedno – zabrzmiał nędznie, jak ktoś nie tyle zaatakowany, co zwyczajnie zdradzony.

Edgar popatrzył nań swoimi jasnymi oczami, które w tej chwili były nieruchomo utkwione jak dwa sopelki lodu, a wydzierał się z nich taki sam chłód, co podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Zupełnie jakby byli sobie nieznajomi, niemal wrodzy.

— Malfoy — odparł uprzejmie i opuścił na podłogę coś, czego w pierwszej chwili Armand nie rozpoznał. 

Dopiero sekundę później zrozumiał, że został uderzony czyimś kopytem. Kopytem klaczy.

Osunął się jeszcze bardziej na stolik.

— Dlaczego...?

Crouch skrzywił się i postawił krok do przodu, odtrącając kopyto pod ścianę. Malfoy praktycznie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Edgar górował nad nim, cień padał na jego twarz, dodając ostrości w rysach. Staruszek już nie wyglądał na tak starego. Dostał jakby zastrzyku energii.

— Nie umiesz trzymać języka za zębami. A mówiłem, że ambicja to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Nie posłuchałeś.

Zbliżył się tak, że Malfoy mógł policzyć wszystkie bruzdy, jakie pokrywały jego twarz. Ciepły oddech przyprawił go o mdłości. Crouch śmierdział szałwią. To głupie, że ostatnie, co poczuje przed śmiercią, będzie ta cholerna szałwia. Dlaczego to nie mogły być róże?

Odchylił się jeszcze dalej i wyjęczał:

— Ze wszystkich ludzi... Akurat ty.

Leniwy uśmieszek wypłynął na usta Croucha, kiedy ten przekrzywił głowę na bok, jak gdyby chcąc zasygnalizować, że zdrada nic go nie obeszła. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Malfoya. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że zadawał się z kimś tak podłym? Dlaczego był taki ślepy?

— Trzeba znać umiar. Własna ambicja cię zabiła.

— Ty zdrajco...

— Wyświadczyłem ci przysługę, chłopcze. — Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. — Magia Stonehenge jest zbyt potężna na ciebie. Jedynie byś się pogrążył, gdybyś ją wydobył. — Wycelował między oczy Malfoya. — Teraz przynajmniej będzie bezpieczna.

— Gdzie? — wypluł te słowa jak truciznę, a oczy ciskały gromami. — U ciebie?

Crouchowi nawet nie drgnęła ręka. Malfoy pomyślał, że ten drań był równie podły, co szalony. Nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie zabiłby nikogo z zimną krwią.

A niech przeklęci będą wszyscy szaleńcy.

— U kogoś, kto będzie godny.

Wykonał skomplikowany ruch ręką i Malfoy padł na ziemię bez życia niczym szmaciana lalka. Oczy – szeroko otwarte – w ostatnich chwilach wyrażały tyle samo nienawiści, co strachu, aż Crouch prychnął w duchu na ten widok.

Żałosna imitacja niedoszłej potęgi.

Otrzepał ramię. Spojrzał na ciało Armanda i na kopyto konia. Ruszył ku wyjściu bez żadnych myśli, czując się najzupełniej normalnie, jak gdyby takie sytuacje zdarzały się na co dzień.

I jedynym, co zniknęło z podziemi labiryntu, był pergamin z zapiskami, jak wyciągnąć magię ze Stonehenge.


	4. 4. Nicholas Malfoy

_**3\. Nicholas Malfoy – spryt** _

_1363 r._

Nicholas uwielbiał ogień. Ten fakt był powszechnie znany wśród magicznego społeczeństwa. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek spotkał Malfoya, mówił, że miał niezdrowe zamiłowanie do pożarów, wybuchów i krwi. Niedziwnym więc było, że Nicholas koniec końców stał się świadkiem okropnego morderstwa, które wstrząsnęło całą Anglią.

— Panie Malfoy, musi nam pan powiedzieć coś więcej... Staramy się znaleźć sprawcę niecnego wyczynu, a pańska pomoc z pewnością okazałaby się niezwykle ważna. 

Nicholas jednak nie lubił "dzielić się swoim życiem", jak to ujmował. On przeżył pożar – on trzymał to przeżycie w sobie. Nikt nie miał prawa wydzierać z jego głowy wspomnień; to się nie godziło, by Malfoy się czymś dzielił.

— Panie Malfoy... może pan pomóc wielu rodzinom, dzieląc się informacjami. Dla ich własnego dobra...

Nicholas nie chciał nikomu pomagać. To się nie godziło. To się nie godziło, to się nie godziło, tosię nie godziło, tosięniegodziło...

— Panie Malfoy! — huknął starszy auror, aż Nicholas wzdrygnął się na swoim miejscu.

Uniósł jasne oczy na mężczyznę i wytrzymał przerażające spojrzenie, które przewiercało go na wylot. Auror wyraźnie górował nad nim, był rozmiarów wierzby. Nicholas nie dziwił się, dlaczego ludzie traktowali go z takim szacunkiem. Niezależnie czy się uśmiechał, czy krzyczał, wywierał porażające wrażenie.

Chwila... uśmiechał?

Czy Nicholas mówił to wszystko na głos?

— Tak, panie Malfoy. — Auror zdawał się złagodnieć. Nawet żyłka na jego czole zniknęła. — Mówił pan na głos. Każde zdanie. Od zawsze pan tak ma? Mówienie o sobie w trzeciej osobie, w dodatku nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, jest dość... ekscentryczne. 

Nicholas nie lubił dzielić się swoim życiem.

Auror odchylił się na krześle, a wąskie usta rozciągnęły się niemal po całej twarzy. Nicholas stwierdził, że wyglądało to co najmniej strasznie.

— Tak, wiele osób mi o tym mówi... — Postukał się palcami po dużym, przelewającym się brzuchu. — Wróćmy jednak do tematu. Dlaczego przyszedł pan do Abbottów akurat tej nocy?

Malfoyowie robili interesy z Abbottami. Chodziło głównie o handel drewnem na różdżki. Czasami wizytacje kończyły się na rozmowach o alkoholu, więc z tego do tego zostawali na kilka głębszych przy wtórze trajkotania o pieniądzach i magii. Nic dziwnego, ale przy tak ważnej sprawie jak morderstwo, mogło się to okazać znaczącym dowodem – przeciwko czemu albo komu, Nicholas jeszcze nie wiedział. Przeczuwał jednak, że kroiło się coś wielkiego.

— Możliwe, możliwe... Handel drewnem na różdżki? Proszę rozwinąć.

Malfoyowie mieszkali niedaleko magicznego lasu. No cóż, przynajmniej Nicholas lubił wmawiać sobie, że był magiczny, skoro drzewa z niego szły na produkcję różdżek do Ollivandera. W każdym razie Malfoyowie odsprzedawali drewno, które następnie Abbottowie przygotowywali do użycia w swoim domu. Nicholas, kierowany ciekawością, chciał obejrzeć warsztat Abbottów, więc wybrał się doń na odwiedziny. Szkoda, że skończyły się one tak okropnie.

— Tragedia za tragedią... Zapewne słyszał pan o tym, co spotkało Shafiqów zaledwie tydzień temu. Dokładnie ta sama sytuacja. Pożar. 

Tragedia, tragedia... Nicholas słyszał i był pogrążony w żalu. Znał Shafiqów, spędzał z nimi w młodości wiele czasu. Zaiste tragedia...

— Hm... zauważył pan coś nietypowego w domu Abbottów? Coś, co mogłoby świadczyć o przyczynach pożaru?

Nicholas niczego nie widział.

— Czy zachowanie Abbottów odbiegało jakoś od normy?

Nicholas niczego nie dostrzegł.

— Dobrze... W takim razie proszę opowiedzieć o przebiegu waszego spotkania.

Nicholas nie lubił dzielić się swoim życiem.

— Panie Malfoy... — Auror nachylił się doń, aż Nicholas wzdrygnął się i odchylił najdalej jak umiał. — Cała Anglia jest przerażona tym, co się dzieje. Abbottowie, Shafiqowie, Weasleyowie, Prewettowie i Greengrassowie nie zasługiwali na śmierć. Nikt nie wie, kto będzie następny. Bardzo proszę pana o pomoc. Jest pan jedynym, który jest w stanie wyjaśnić, co się dzieje. Proszę wyzbyć się dumy. Nie ceni pan czarodziejskiego życia?

Nicholas bardzo cenił sobie czarodziejów, każdy, kto go kiedykolwiek spotkał, mógł potwierdzić te słowa. Dla Nicholasa nie było niczego cenniejszego niż życie.

— Dobrze, panie Malfoy, proszę kontynuować...

Nicholas będzie kontynuował. Życie czarodziei to najcenniejsza rzecz, jaka istniała. Skoro mógł je uratować, to dołoży wszelkich starań, aby zapobiec rozlewowi krwi.

~*~

Mieszkanie Abbottów było tak ciemne jak pokój przesłuchań, w którym umieścił go stary auror. Nicholas nie lubił owego domu, albowiem za bardzo kojarzył mu się z mugolskimi chatkami, w których ilość brudu dorównywała ilości bachorów. Od cholery i jeszcze więcej. 

Nicholas nie znosił określenia "od cholery", bo brzmiało strasznie... mugolsko. Szanownym czarodziejom nie godziło się mówić "od cholery i jeszcze więcej". Niewiele jednak osób podzielało te poglądy. W końcu musieli iść z duchem czasu i zacząć przyjaźnić się z mugolami, aby zapobiec wojnom i tym innym podobnym rzeczom.

Nicholas określał się jako samotną wyspę pośrodku bezbrzeżnego oceanu – jedyną i niepowtarzalną, stworzoną nie bez powodu, w jakimś konkretnym celu. Uważał za swój cel propagować godne czarodziejskie zasady.

Niestety, jak już mówił, nie wszyscy podzielali te poglądy.

— Panie Malfoy, muszę panu przerwać na moment... Co ma pan na myśli, mówiąc "godne czarodziejskie zasady"? Chodzi o czystość krwi?

Nicholas nie lubił określenia "czystość krwi", ale tak, poniekąd o nią chodziło. Czarodziej niegodny to czarodziej zgubny.

— Rozumiem... proszę kontynuować.

Nicholas wszedł do domu Abbottów. Ciemno wszędzie, brudno i cicho. Pomyślał sobie wtedy "czy Abbottowie zawsze żyli w takim brudzie?". Wolał wierzyć, że nie. 

— Państwo Abbott przecież mieli zadbany dom... Ani skazy, można by rzec. Niezwykle o niego dbali.

Nie dbali, mieli głęboko w poważaniu swój dorobek. Nicholas pamiętał, jak bardzo przerażony się wtedy poczuł. Czy to była jego wina, że Abbottowie tak upadli? Przecież pomógłby im wrócić na dobrą ścieżkę.

— Czy owo uczucie przerażenia towarzyszyło panu przez całą wizytę?

Tak, Nicholas bał się rozglądać, albowiem spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili z zakamarku wyjdzie jakiś potwór i go pożre... Ale poza tym czuł obrzydzenie. Najchętniej chwyciłby własnoręcznie za miotłę i posprzątał cały brud.

— Jak długo pan u nich pozostał?

Spędził u Abbottów bodajże dwie godziny, ale nie potrafił dokładnie stwierdzić. Czas w tamtym miejscu leciał wyjątkowo powoli. Czasami nawiedzała go myśl, że jak już się stamtąd wydostanie, natychmiast ruszy Abbottom na pomoc. Czarodziej powinien pomagać drugiemu czarodziejowi.

— No dobrze... czyli rozmawiał pan z panem Abbottem o interesach?

Rozmawiali wtedy o wielu sprawach; o drzewach, o alkoholu, o pieniądzach i polityce. Lepszym pytaniem byłoby, o czym _nie_ rozprawiali.

— Czy padły jakieś ostre słowa? Polityka i pieniądze to drażliwy temat.

W żadnym razie! Abbottowie, mimo całego brudu, byli czarodziejami błękitnej krwi, więc znali się na uprzejmości.

— W porządku, proszę dalej.

Mijały minuty, a może nawet i godziny – Nicholas nie wiedział, ile spędził u Abbottów – w każdym razie w pewnym momencie zaczął się robić zmęczony. To przez senność stał się nieuważny. Dodatkowo alkohol zdziałał swoje. Nicholas nawet przypuszczał, że przez przypadek wylało mu się trochę wina na drewnianą podłogę, co później starał się niezgrabnie posprzątać. Ale...

— Ale? Ale co, panie Malfoy?

Nicholas lubił ogień. Lubił patrzeć, jak jakaś rzecz obracała się w marny proch. A Abbottowie mieli palenisko w domu – takie duże, ładne, zupełnie niepasujące do reszty wystroju. Nawet on sam poczuł istny zachwyt na ów widok.

— W związku z tym...?

Nicholas zaczął w nim grzebać. Dostrzegł szczątki tkanin i drewna. Pan Abbott wyszedł gdzieś na moment, Nicholas nie miał pojęcia gdzie. Szczerze powiedziawszy, niewiele go to obchodziło. Był tak zapatrzony w ogień, że równie dobrze mógłby nie zauważyć nadciągającej apokalipsy.

— Pańskie zainteresowanie ogniem jest dość... ciekawe.

Nicholas cały był ekscentryczny, ale stary auror już to pewnie wiedział.

— Ciężko nie zauważyć.

Wracając do tematu, Abbott przez długi czas nie wracał. Nicholas przestał bawić się pogrzebaczem i zwyczajnie czekał na drugiego czarodzieja. W pewnym momencie stwierdził, że pójdzie sprawdzić, co stało się z Abbottem. Tylko wstał, a nagle z końca domu coś wybuchło i zaczął się pożar.

— Nie wie pan, co mogło spowodować wybuch?

Nie, Nicholas nie wiedział. Bardzo mu było przykro z tego powodu.

— Jak udało się panu wydostać z domu? I co się stało z Abbottami?

Abbottowie nie żyli, a Nicholas, najszybciej jak tylko mógł, wydostał się z przeklętego mieszkania. Wyskoczył przez okno i oddalił się na kilka stóp.

— Skąd pan wiedział, że Abbottowie nie żyli?

Przeczucie.

— Przeczucie?

Nicholas kierował się instynktem w wielu sytuacjach, a gdy owe okoliczności wymagały natychmiastowej reakcji, całkowicie się poddawał swojemu szóstemu zmysłowi.

— I nie sprawdził pan, czy Abbottom nic nie dolega?

Nie, bowiem wiedział, że gdyby poszedł sprawdzić Abbottów, sam stałby się popiołem, jak w tym palenisku. 

— Rozumiem, panie Malfoy... I od razu zwołał pan aurorów?

W rzeczy samej.

— Dobrze, dziękuję za rozmowę. Odezwę się, jak tylko będziemy potrzebowali, aby uzupełnił pan kilka rzeczy.

Nicholas cieszył się, że mógł pomóc uratować cenne życie czarodziejów. Może przez wniesiony wkład w sprawę magia będzie bezpieczna.

~*~

Niecały tydzień później auror zapukał do drzwi Nicholasa, wybudzając go jednocześnie ze spokojnego snu. Malfoy powlókł się do drzwi. Plecy go bolały, a oczy piekły, niemal jak co rano.

Gdy tylko auror wycelował w niego różdżką, Nicholas wiedział, że coś było nie w porządku.

— Proszę oddać różdżkę i unieść ręce do góry. No już! — rozkazał auror, a Nicholas posłusznie wykonał polecenie.

Auror zmrużył oczy, jak gdyby tylko oczekiwał, aż Malfoy niespodziewanie zaatakuje. Nicholas nie miał niczego takiego w zamiarze. Nie wiedział nawet, o co chodziło.

— Nicholasie Malfoy, zostaje pan aresztowany za zamordowanie państwa Abbott.

Ach, więc o to chodziło.

Malfoyowi wypłynął uśmieszek na usta.


	5. 5. Nicholas Malfoy

_**Nicholas Malfoy – spryt – tajemnica** _

_1363 r._

Nicholas twierdził, że do więzienia szli podli, źli ludzie; splamieni haniebnym brudem, zbyt ciężcy do ujarzmienia, by kiedykolwiek więcej mogli ujrzeć światło dzienne. Wolność była jedynie dla tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. Nicholas od zawsze ciężko pracował, by na ową wolność zasłużyć. Pomagał potrzebującym, składał datki na szpitale, pozbywał się zakały czarodziejskiego świata, a przy tym wszystkim okazywał bezsłowne zrozumienie – wszystko, byleby inni czuli się w jego towarzystwie swobodnie i ufnie.

Stojąc przed tym samym aurorem, który próbował go schwytać zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej, miał wrażenie, że właśnie czynił coś dobrego. Przysłużył się społeczeństwu, jak to mawiał ojciec.

— Przestań mówić — jęknął auror i skulił się, drżącymi palcami zakrywając pobrudzoną twarz i rozbiegane oczy.

Nicholas na ogół nie mówił zbyt wiele; może właśnie dzięki temu ludzie go tak uwielbiali. Teraz będą kochać go jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie mów, nie mów. — Auror przejechał dłońmi, naciągając skórę, aż widać było czyste szaleństwo i chorobę w oczach.

Nicholas musiał przyznać, że nie podobał mu się widok, jaki mu się jawił. Ciało aurora było wykrzywione pod nienaturalnym kątem, niemal jak podczas katowania więźniów przed ich śmiercią, a włosy, które pod wielosokowym wyglądały identycznie jak te Malfoya, zostały splamione błotem i krwią. Nicholas nie cierpiał brudu, dlatego starał się go zwalczyć. Auror, który wyglądał jak Malfoy, stanowił marną żałość tego, kim był Nicholas.

— Potwór — wydyszał auror i opadł na plecy, drżąc jak od setek mrówek przechodzących przez głowę, kark, tułów aż po nogi, wyżerających kawałek po kawałku ciała. — Jesteś chory! Chory!

Nicholas potwierdził; był chory.

— Na umyśle!

Ach, to nie, na umyśle był całkiem zdrów. Jedynie jego ciało nie funkcjonowało w prawidłowy sposób.

— Jak stąd wyjdę, ludzie zrozumieją, czym jesteś!

Nicholas wątpił, czy auror stąd kiedykolwiek wyjdzie. Jakkolwiek przyjrzał się innym sprawom, które dotyczyły morderstw i, niestety, zauważył pewną prawidłowość – wszyscy więźniowie, na których ciążyła wina zabójstw, umierali. 

— Przekonam ich... pokażę dowody!

Dowodów nie było, a im dłużej auror zachowywał się jak szaleniec, tym bardziej wzrastały szanse, że już niedługo kat zawita do jego celi z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem na ustach. Nicholas jednak nie chciał zaperzać.

— Ty draniu... Pewnego dnia wszyscy dowiedzą się, co zrobiłeś.

A to akurat dość skomplikowana sprawa. Kiedy Nicholas patrzył na aurora, widział siebie, z kolei kiedy auror patrzył na Nicholasa, widział samego siebie. Uroki eliksiru wielosokowego. Może i cały czarodziejski świat dowiedział się o zbrodniach Nicholasa i już gotował miecz na jego głowę, ale z pewnością nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Malfoy nie zamierzał zejść ze sceny. Jeszcze nie teraz, kiedy zostało tak dużo do pracy.

— Po co? — wychrypiał auror, a jego głowa, zakrwawiona i zabłocona, zwisała nędznie, jak gdyby już gotowa do ścięcia. — Dlaczego to robisz?

Aby oczyścić świat z brudu. Nicholas powtarzał to tysiąc razy. Czarodzieje nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak wielkie zagrożenie stanowiło sprzyjanie mugolom i mugolakom. Dlatego też starał się im pomagać – oczyszczał ich.

— Śmierć w niczym nie pomaga.

Zwyczajna śmierć nie, ale śmierć przez ogień... 

— Jesteś chory... Chory! 

A auror szalony, ale nikt na to nie narzekał.

— Spłoniesz za to... Czeka cię gorszy los ode mnie.

Nicholasa czekała nagroda za wszystkie dobre uczynki. W przyszłości czarodzieje mu za to podziękują.

~*~

Nicholas nie musiał długo czekać na egzekucję, albowiem już po kilku dniach sąd zdecydował, co miało czekać Malfoya, a dokładniej mówiąc aurora, za wszystkiego morderstwa, jakich dokonał. 

Ścięcie. Nicholas zbyt wiele nie pomylił się w swoich osądach.

Zebrali się na okrągłym placu w małym miasteczku na obrzeżach kraju. Nicholas nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszej scenerii swojej – aurora – śmierci. Ładne widoki, słońce i przyjemny wiaterek wiejący z zachodu. Czego chcieć więcej?

Wciągnęli aurora na podium. Niedaleko stał kat ubrany w jaskrawe kolory z ciemnym kapturem na głowie i mieczem w dłoni. Wyglądał jak posąg ze stali. Nicholas prawdziwie szanował zawód katów – wykonywali swoja robotę bez żadnego zająknięcia, oczyszczając świat z całego brudu i hańby.

Nicholas nastawiał się, że egzekucja będzie trwała długo. Czytał, iż więźniowie przed śmiercią mieli ostatnie życzenia, które bądź co bądź niektórzy szaleńcy starali się spełnić. Dajmy na to Eryk IV – nim zawisnął, poprosił, by przyjaciel poślubił jego żonę. Nicholas jednak nie wiedział, czy ów przyjaciel poślubił ją, by uhonorować pamięć Eryka, czy po prostu nadarzyła się na to odpowiednia okazja, którą postanowił wykorzystać. 

Gdy wciągnęli aurora na podium, Nicholas myślał, że mężczyzna zachowa milczenie, jak na szlachetnego Gryfona przystało. Mylił się. Auror uniósł głowę i wyszukał wzrokiem Nicholasa. Malfoy nie mógł powstrzymać się od zadrżenia.

— Spłoń w piekle — powiedział to tak głośno, by cały tłum usłyszał.

Ludzie odwrócili się i spojrzeli na Nicholasa. Malfoy zachował kamienną twarz, choć w środku wszystko się w nim gotowało.

Nim auror mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, katowski miecz opadł na jego szyję, a chwilę później głowa spadła na podest. Rozległ się pusty dźwięk, a tłum zamilknął.

Nicholas nie spodziewał się, że egzekucja pójdzie tak szybko. Najwidoczniej zarówno kat jak i wyżej postawieni czarodzieje bardzo chcieli mieć okres mordu za sobą.

Tłum poruszył się wyrwany z amoku, a wokół rozbrzmiały szmery. Nicholas zmrużył oczy, patrząc, jak kat z ulgą pociera kark. 

— Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że Nicholas mógłby zrobić coś takiego — odezwała się stojąca obok kobieta, na co Nicholas odwrócił się w jej stronę z zaciekawieniem. — Był takim uroczym chłopcem... Cichym, nigdy nic nie mówił. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że niknął wśród tłumu innych dzieciaków. Powie mi pan, jak można się tak o kimś pomylić?

Nicholas wzruszył jedynie ramionami i wrócił do obserwowania aurora. Jego ciało zostało zdjęte kilkoma niezgrabnymi ruchami, aż Nicholasowi przykro się robiło. Poniewierali nim jak kukiełką. A tyle mu zawdzięczali – ochronę przed zakałą czarodziejskiego świata, pomoc w ciężkich sytuacjach. Nicholasowi stanęła gula w gardle.

— Chwila, to pan jest tym człowiekiem, który go ujął?

Nicholas skinął sztywno głową. Nie zwracał jednak większej uwagi na kobietę, będąc skupionym na wynoszeniu ciała. 

— To musiało być dla pana ciężkie... Podziwiam cały wkład, jaki pan włożył w ujęcie mordercy. Mogę wiedzieć, jak pan do tego doszedł?

Nicholas sam był ciekaw, ale auror niestety już nie mógł odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Najwidoczniej pozostało mu żyć w niewiedzy do końca życia.

— Hm, nie sądziłam, że jest pan taki cichy... Wszystko w porządku?

Nicholas odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę najbliższej gospody. 

— Panie Potter...! Przepraszam, jeśli pana uraziłam!

Nicholas skrzywił się na dźwięk tego nazwiska.

Auror Potter odszedł ku lepszemu światu – oczyszczony i bez grzechu.

~*~

Nicholas lubił spotkania w gospodach. Mógł zagłuszyć myśli i poobserwować ogień w kominku, a gdy ktoś wymagał z nim kontaktu, zwyczajnie uśmiechał się czarująco i pozwalał drugiej osobie na prowadzenie w rozmowie. Bądź co bądź, Nicholas był świetnym towarzyszem do pogawędki (albo raczej do monologu), gdyż potrafił słuchać jak nikt inny.

— ... i spalił Abbottów żywcem. Uwierzą państwo w to? Ja w pierwszej chwili myślałem, że się przesłyszałem, ale to prawda. Na wszystkich założycieli i Merlina... Nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem podlejszego człowieka.

— A był taki uroczy za dzieciaka — dodała od siebie starsza kobieta, którą Nicholas kojarzył z licznych spotkań jego ojca. — Pamiętam jeszcze, jak się uśmiechał, gdy podpalałam świece. Oczy zaczynały mu błyszczeć, a w policzkach pojawiały się dołeczki... A w dodatku zawsze był taki ułożony, taki cichy...! Nie wierzę, że wyrósł z niego taki potwór. — Pokręciła głową, jakby chciała odsunąć od siebie okropne myśli, ale z jej twarzy nie znikał zachmurzony wyraz.

Nicholas upił łyk piwa kremowego i cicho odstawił kufel na blat. Pamiętał te świece – ładnie wyglądały, a jeszcze ładniej wosk z nich spływał. Pewnego razu się nawet poparzył. Do dzisiaj miał ślady, które teraz, niestety, były ukryte pod wielosokowym.

— Niezdrowe zamiłowanie do ognia, to jest to. — Przytaknął sobie starszy jegomość o długiej, białej brodzie, która wpadała mu do whisky. — I to już od młodości. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że wyrośnie z niego coś takiego. To było po nim widać, mówię państwu.

— Chował diabła za twarzą anioła — wtrącił kolejny mężczyzna, wyglądający według Nicholasa jak jeden z najnudniejszych ludzi na świecie, co w pewien sposób wyróżniało go na tle towarzystwa. — Takich od razu trzeba brać pod różdżkę i zabijać, nim puszczą swoją krew w świat.

— Panie Longbottom, co pan wygaduje? — oburzyła się starsza kobieta, której nazwisko Nicholas właśnie sobie przypomniał: Macmillan.

Nigdy jej nie lubił. Z twarzy wyglądała jak pomieszanie kota z żabą. Gdy Nicholas był młodszy, wyobrażał sobie, że podpala ją tymi świecami, które z taką radością dla niego rozpalała.

— A nie? Trzeba tępić, żeby się nie rozrośli, bo później będzie za późno.

— Panie Potter, a może opowie pan, jak pańskiemu bratu udało się schwytać tego parszywca?

Nicholas zmarszczył brwi i nieświadomie nachylił się w stronę towarzystwa. Najmłodszy mężczyzna odchrząknął i oparł się na krześle. Nicholas nawet z daleka mógł zauważyć, że Potter zmieszał się, jakby przyszło mu zmierzyć się z najwstydliwszym sekretem całego życia.

— Właściwie to... nie mam pojęcia. Ethan milczy jak grób. Od kiedy schwytał Malfoya, nie wyrzekł ani jednego słowa.

Towarzystwo zamilkło, a Nicholas przełknął łyk piwa.

— Naprawdę nic? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku?

— Och, tak, po prostu... nie mówi. A ja nie mogę dojść przyczyny.

Nicholasowi zdawało się, że cisza nie może bardziej dzwonić w uszach niż teraz.

— Ale pojawił się na egzekucji?

Potter skinął głową.

— Ja również.

— I wtedy też nic nie mówił?

— Nie, proszę pana.

Nicholas rzucił na blat trzy sykle i wstał, poruszając się równie cicho co pyłki na podłodze. Wyszedł przed gospodę i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, której końcówka rozżarzyła się na pomarańczowo.

— A to ciekawe — stwierdził Longbottom i odchylił się, marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi.

— Nieprawdaż? Przyznam szczerze, że dreszcze przebiegły mi po plecach, kiedy Malfoy popatrzył na pańskiego brata. Wyglądał jak szaleniec. A kiedy mówił... słyszeliście państwo kiedyś tak ochrypły głos? Jakby nie używał go od wieków.

— To niemożliwe — stwierdził najstarszy mężczyzna, a oczy wszystkich zebranych skupiły się na nim.

— Co ma pan na myśli? — spytała pani Mcmillan.

Powietrze zgęstniało jakby od ciężaru niedopowiedzianych słów.

— To niemożliwe, żeby Malfoy cokolwiek powiedział. Był niemową od urodzenia.

Z różdżki Nicholasa niczym czerwona wstęga wystrzelił ogień, który w niedługim czasie owinął całą gospodę.


End file.
